


El alcalde siamés

by LittlePatchouli



Category: CatDog (Cartoon), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePatchouli/pseuds/LittlePatchouli
Summary: English Version: Coming SoonGato y Perro deciden mudarse de Nearburg alejandose de los Grasosos, el caos y en general empezar de cero, sin embargo esas espectativas de tranquilidad en esta nueva vida se van a pique cuando descubren que (Sin quererlo) van a ser alcaldes de Alguna Parte (No, literalmente ese es el nombre del pueblo)
Kudos: 1





	1. Bienvenidos a Alguna Parte

–"_¿Pasta de dientes?_"

–"_¡Listo!_"

–“_¿Bola de estambre?_"

–"_¡Sí!_"

–"_¿Rascador?_"

–"_¡Aquí! **Gato** ¿Cogiste mi pelota?_"

–"_Sí, Junto a tu comedero y la... ¿Como se llama este trasto?_"

–"_¿La Nintendo Switch?"_

–"_¡Eso!_" Le daba **Gato** el estuche con la consola a **Perro** para que se entretuviera

Finalmente después de mucho tiempo, los hermanos siameses han conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente para mudarse de Nearburg a un nuevo pueblo. **Gato** era el que más ilusión tenía, iba a empezar de cero, iba a dejar la vida de caos, a los Grasosos y a todo lo que le molestaba para irse a un paraíso. **Perro** echaría de menos la gran ciudad, a lo que conocía y a sus amigos pero sabía que: primero, haría nuevos amigos y segundo, haría feliz a su hermano y eso le hacía feliz a él.

Estos iniciaron su nueva vida en el momento que se subieron en el tren y se despidieron de su familia y amigos, sorprendentemente vinieron hasta los Grasosos para despidieron de ellos... A su manera

–"_¡No se te ocurra huir Catdog!_"

–"_¡Sí! ¡Donde sea que vayáis iremos a por vosotros y os daremos una paliza!_"

–"_¡Eso es! Eh... ¿Y a dónde van?_" **Lube** se quedaba pensando

–"_¿Adónde sino? A villa perdedor_” Se reía **Kike**

–“_No en serio… ¿A dónde se han ido?_” Interrumpía **Chica** cuestionando a todos los presentes

A medio camino del viaje ambos contemplaban el hermoso paisaje que les rodeaba: La naturaleza, los distintos pueblos con distintos animales, peces, insectos… e incluso a lo lejos veían una isla tropical. Cuanto más cerca de su destino estaban más ilusiones se hacían

–“_No puedo esperar a ver el nuevo lugar y no nos ha salido muy caro ¡Es maravilloso!_” Se emocionaba **Gato** solo de pensarlo

–“_Parece que tienes ganas de llegar ¿No?_” De pronto aparecía un gato violeta con ojos rojos asustando al felino

–“_U-Ups ¡Lo siento!_”

–“_No te preocupes **Gato** es así_” Decía **Perro** apartando la vista de la consola y mirando al gato purpura

–“_S-Si no te preocupes, Estoy feliz, por fin hemos salido de una ciudad de locos para venir a una villa pacífica_” Se calmaba **Gato** sonriente

–“_¡Oh! ¡Vais a Alguna Parte!_”

–“_Si, vamos a… **Perro** como decías que se llamaba_”

–“_Alguna parte_” Lo miraba extrañado y su hermano queda confuso

–“_Perro, sé que vamos a alguna parte pero como se llama el sitio_”

–“_¡Alguna Parte!_”

–“_¡El nombre del pueblo!_”

–“_¡ESE es el nombre del pueblo!_”

–“_¿¡COMO VA A LLAMARSE EL PUEBLO ALGUNA PARTE!?”_

–“_Sí, es un poco confuso al principio, el fundador no estaba muy inspirado ese día_” Explicaba el invitado que ahora estaba sentado al lado de los hermanos

–“_¿En serio, has comprado una casa cuyo pueblo se llama Alguna Parte?_”

–“_Pensé que te gustaría tiene todo lo que buscabas y me gusta el nombre_”

El hermano felino puso la mano en la cara irritado por enterarse de la noticia pero no del todo porque a pesar de lo absurdo del nombre cumpliría con todo lo que soñaba, ese sueño se interrumpió cuando por el altavoz anunciaban su destino ¡Ya habían llegado!

–“_Me caéis bien, yo soy **Fran**. Sé que lo pasareis bien en vuestra nueva casa_” Se presentaba finalmente el felino sonriéndoles

–“_Yo soy **Perro** y este es mi hermano **Gato**_” Presentaba el canino guardando la consola y bajándose del asiento, dejándose ver la unión que tenían de cintura para abajo. Sorprendiendo al invitado –“_Si, definitivamente lo llevaran bien_” Sonreía de nuevo el amigable gato

Saliendo y llevando el equipaje que les faltaba salen al exterior y respiran hondo al sentir el aire fresco sin darse cuenta que múltiples animales miraban a su alrededor, dejándolos perplejos a ellos tanto a los hermanos.

–“_Es… ¿Un perro o un gato?_” Comentaba un conejo rosa vestido de ninja

–“_Un GatoPerro quizás_” Teorizaba un flamenco

–“_Si no me equivoco simplemente se decía CatDog_” Decía una loba blanca

–“_¿No es lo mismo pero en inglés?_” Comentaba un gran oso con una tirita cruz en su cabeza

–“_Es que suena mejor en inglés_” Respondía de nuevo

–“_Oye hermano porque nos estarán mirando todos_” Se preocupa y excitaba **Perro** al ver tanta gente

–“_Bueno, no todos los días aparece un Catdog, y no pueden resistirse a semejante especie exótica_” Sonreía orgulloso

De pronto entre la multitud aparecía una canina vestida de secretaria agotada como si hubiera corrido mucho, se disculpaba por el retraso hasta ver al CatDog. Extrañada por el aspecto mira el informe –“_Pensé que… bueno no importa, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una_” Esta les sonríe y avisa los animales de su alrededor –“_No os cortéis ¡Venga como lo hemos ensayado!_” Los mira de nuevo –“_En nombre de Alguna Parte… ¡¡Bienvenidos!!_” Gritaban esto último a coro haciendo sonrojar a los hermanos por la cálida bienvenida que habían recibido. La chica se acerca a los hermanos siameses y el comentario casi los deja de piedra –“_Bueno pues según el protocolo, el primer día que llega un nuevo alcalde hay que recibirlo en la estación_” Se miran los dos temiendo lo que realmente ocurría. –“_¿Qué alcalde?_” La chica se queda mirando a **Perro** confusa hasta que finalmente se ríe

–“_Ja ja, muy buena señor alcalde, veo que tiene usted sentido del humor. Según me dijeron el alcalde venia en este tren_”

–“_Déjamelo a mi… Em, bueno creo que ha habido una confusión querida, por muy increíble que sea no soy el nuevo alcalde_” Ella se seguía riéndose

–“_Y veo que usted también lo tiene señor gato_”

–“_Creo que no ha funcionado_” Le susurraba **Perro**

–“_¿En dónde te has fijado?_” Ironizaba **Gato** por la situación

–“_H-Hablamos en serio nosotros-_” Se seca las lágrimas de la risa y continua hablando

–“_No me había reído tanto en años, jaja, bueno creo que es hora de llevaros al ayuntamiento ¡Seguidme!_”

Sin mucho que decir, con todo el mundo mirando algo preocupados, la siguen forzosamente por la situación en la que se habían metido


	2. Algunos hechos ocurridos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perro y Gato han sido confundidos con los alcaldes de 'Alguna Parte'. Perro esta ansioso pero Gato no esta seguro de asumir la responsabilidad intentando decirselo a Canela. Sin embargo el destino les tiene preparados otros planes que implicaran quedarse

–_“Como alcalde, el ayuntamiento será tu base de operaciones”_

–_“Pero nosotros no somos-“_

–“_¡Ah! ¡Se me ha olvidado presentarme! Soy **Canela**, seré vuestra secretaria y os ayudare en todo lo que pueda_”

–“_**Canela** nosotros…_”

–“_La verdad, no esperaba que fuerais siameses y… recuerdo que tu voz era algo más aguda_”

–“_Eso es porque-_”

–“_Sois el soplo de aire fresco que el pueblo necesita… No sé si me explico… El anterior alcalde tenía ya sus años, ha estado mucho tiempo al cargo y era poco innovador._”

Han sido pocos los minutos de alegría desde que han llegado al pueblo. Sin saber que sin quererlo se habían metido en una enredosa situación, confundirlos con los alcaldes del recién mudado pueblo. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos murmurándose entre ellos que hacer ahora, si sencillamente huir o asumir la responsabilidad a pesar de lo que implicaba. Los murmullos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Canela

–“_¿¡Como he podido ser tan despistada!?_”

–“_¿Va todo bien?_”

–“_Para rellenar el papeleo necesitamos una dirección y vosotros ni siquiera tenéis casa… Os he hecho venir aquí para nada…_” Baja con la cabeza avergonzada, **Gato** sin embargo sonreía por la oportunidad dada

–“_Os importa ir a la inmobiliaria, está arriba cruzando las vías del tren_”

–“_Sin problema volvemos enseguida_” Intentaba irse **Gato**

–“_¿No quieres acompañarnos?_” El felino golpea su cabeza a modo de callarlo

–“_Ah, No puedo, tengo que preparar el papeleo, pero aquí os esperare_”

–“_Claro, Claro_”

Casi inmediatamente salen del ayuntamiento y **Gato** casi arrastrando a **Perro** se dirigía a la estación –“_¿No íbamos a por la casa?_” –“_¿¡Me tomas el pelo!? No somos capaces de mantener la casa ordenada ¡¡Como pretendes que dirijamos un pueblo!! Además, la responsabilidad no es nuestra…_” De pronto este se ve interrumpido cuando se choca por un mono cerrando la estación, antes de que pudiera preguntar porque cerraba este se da cuenta del oscuro cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo sin darse cuenta. El enterarse que el próximo tren no salía hasta mañana al mediodía, alarmo e irritó al gato, este sencillamente se va y a regañadientes va a dicha inmobiliaria pues se negaba a dormir en la calle

Ambos llegan a la inmobiliaria donde un mapache se encontraba hablando por teléfono, al ver a los hermanos este termina su llamada

–“_Bienvenidos ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?_”

–“_Venimos de parte de **Canela** necesitamos un lugar para vivir_” **Perro** reacciona feliz

–“_¡Oh! ¡Sois los alcaldes! Mucho gusto soy **Tom Nook**, Erais… los siameses **Perro **y** Gato** ¿Cierto?_”

–“_¿Tan rápido han llegado las noticias?_” Sorprendiendo a **Gato**

–“_Ser un pueblo pequeño hace que las noticias vuelen_”

–“_¡Wow! ¡Ya somos famosos **Gato!** ¿No es genial?_” Decía **Perro** alegremente brillándole los ojos

–“_Para estar en Alguna Parte se ha hecho oír por todas partes..._” Murmuraba el felino irritado

–“_¿Decías algo?_” Le preguntaba **Tom**, pero decide callarse y poner el dinero sobre la mesa

–“¿_Cuanto nos darían por esto?_” El mapache se queda mirando el dinero algo preocupado

–“_Oye… No habéis hecho el cambio de moneda antes de venir ¿Verdad?_”

–“_¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?_”

–“_La moneda del pueblo son las bayas y me estáis pagando con dólares?"_

–“_Y…_”

–“_Que no aceptamos dólares como pago_”

–“_… ¿Me perdonas un momento?_”

**Gato** se va afuera de la inmobiliaria. No tardo en oírse un grito y varias palabras malsonantes en el exterior, tras esto el gato volvió a entrar con una expresión desesperada. **Tom Nook** intento mantener la calma del joven por lo que siguió –“_Pero no os preocupéis, puedo buscaros un lugar donde vivir y ya pagareis lo necesario cuando podáis. No hay prisa_” Sonríe de manera genuina aliviando a ambos y –“_Aunque dada la situación… La falta de presupuesto y tiempo… Solo os puedo reservar el terreno…_” Se queda pensando no queriendo dejar a los hermanos durmiendo en el suelo –“_¡Ya se! ¡En principio dormiréis en una tienda hasta que la casa esté lista!_” Creyó que el comentario era una broma, pero cuando eligieron el terreno y vio la tienda de campaña ya construida con aquel buzón de cartón ya supo que ahí ese seria su 'hogar' de forma temporal, su hermano por el contrario no se veía disgustado parecía feliz con la idea de la acampada. Cuando **Nook** se va y los siameses entran estando solos el felino se pone a murmurar

–“_Definitivamente me voy a largar de este pueblo_”

–“_¿No te gusta la idea de acampar?_”

–“_¡Olvida la acampada! ¡Acaban de decirnos que viviremos aquí hasta que le paguemos! Los dólares que hemos traído no sirven para este pueblo y estamos sin nada ¡Me estoy viendo vendiendo mis cosas para que nos construyan la casa!_” De pronto golpean la tela y ven entrar a **Canela** con un par de cosas en la mano

–“_Hola… **Perro **y** Gato **¿Cierto?_”

–“_¡Eso somos!_” Se enorgullecía **Perro** mientras olfateaba los objetos “_Se que esto es una lámpara ¿Pero que es lo otro?_”

–“_Es un saco de dormir_” **Canela** deja la lámpara a un lado y extiende el saco de dormir, parecía bastante grande para dos personas “_Intente buscar algo grande para que estuvierais cómodos_”

–“_¡Es perfecto! ¡Gracias **Canela**!_”

–“_Si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa…_”

–“_¿Bayas por ejemplo?_” Murmuraba **Gato** molesto,

**Perro** le llamo la atención y **Canela** un poco desconcertada a su respuesta pero respondió casi al momento –“_Yo… No tengo bayas a mano… pero podéis ir a la tienda de reciclaje, además de poder venderles muebles usados, allí podéis llevarles fruta, peces, insectos. Podéis conseguir todas las bayas que necesitéis. Esta cruzando el puente, aunque iría mañana… Es tarde y debéis estar agotados del viaje_” Efectivamente ya poco podían hacer, las tiendas cerradas, la noche oscura... Por lo que decidieron hacerle caso una vez más.

Al día siguiente, los hermanos visitaron poco a poco a todos los residentes de Alguna Parte. Conocieron a la pareja de alpacas: **Al **y** Paca** donde como decía **Canela** podían vender objetos usados y comprarlos, también visitaron al búho **Sócrates**, quien dirige un museo cerca de la inmobiliaria, pero sin mucho éxito teniendo unos pocos insectos y peces. También había una tienda más, un poco humilde dirigida por los gemelos **Nendo** y** Tendo** sobrinos de **Tom Nook** y a su derecha estaba la sastrería de las hermanas **Mili, Pili **y** Trini** también conocida como las hermanas manitas. Además, había una zapatería dirigida por **Betunio** y una floristería llevada por **Gandulio**.   
A pesar de la cantidad de tiendas aun tenían que hacer arreglos por la zona comercial ya que había locales abandonados entre la inmobiliaria y el museo. Además de que en las propias tiendas algunas necesitaban ser arregladas con urgencia como la tienda de los pequeños mapaches o mejorarlas como el museo. El problema no acababa ahí los vecinos también tenían cosas que se debían solucionar. Eran solo 5 habitantes, pero no tardo en darles a los hermanos un autentico quebradero de cabeza. Falta de puentes, necesidad de una comisaría, estafas e incluso problemas entre los propios vecinos. Su día se hizo mucho más largo de lo que creían

Ambos finalmente pudieron ir a la playa descansando y contemplando el atardecer. **Gato** estaba preocupado por la situación, ‘Alguna Parte’ no necesitaba un vecino que hiciera de portavoz sino un alcalde de verdad, que hiciera grandes cambios y que les ayude a sacar adelante el pueblo. Perro de manera inconsciente quería aceptar el cargo sin saber el trabajo que implicaba. El felino se quedó pensando y respira profundamente. –“_Hay que decírselo Perro, se que te hace ilusión, pero… ¿Sabes acaso algo como llevar un pueblo? No son pequeñas las cosas que nos piden_” Su hermano se queda pensando un momento –“_Es solo saludar y prometer cosas ¿Verdad?_” El felino mira a otro lado imaginándose la respuesta sin embargo Perro siguió –“_Se que no se mucho de política, pero tú los has visto tienen esperanzas en nosotros y **Canela** ha confiado en ti y en mi para seguir adelante en Alguna Parte, no es eso importante_” –“_Es importante … Pero nosotros no podemos hacerlo… Y menos si no es nuestra responsabilidad_” Ambos se quedan en silencio tras un momento **Gato** le sugiere decírselo a Canela. Que no son los alcaldes y que no es su responsabilidad, **Perro** quería insistir, pero su hermano tenía razón por lo que cedió con tristeza. Los siameses se acercaron al ayuntamiento y antes de que pudieran entrar **Perro** lo detiene como último intento:

–“_¿De verdad que no podemos hacerlo? ¿Y si se enfadan con nosotros?_”

–“_Mira, tu solo di que le sienta bien los cascabeles, alguien tiene que ser suave en esta situacion_”

–“_No quiero hacer sentir mal a **Canela**_”

–“_Lo se… Pero alguien tiene que decírselo_”

El felino respira hondo y entra en el ayuntamiento. Su secretaria se encontraba recolocando marcos en el despacho del alcalde –“_¡Oh! ¡Hola señor **Gato**!_” –“_**Canela** tenemos que-_” De pronto se vio interrumpido por un marco cayéndose asustando a todos, Ella enloqueció e inmediatamente recogió los restos de marco roto. Perro por otra parte se fijó en algo del marco, la imagen de un humano joven inaugurando la fuente junto con **Canela** y el pueblo. –“_¿Quién es?_” –“_E-Es… el anterior alcalde_” –“_Pero… ¿No era una tortuga el anterior?_” Esta se queda en silencio por un momento, pero finalmente habló: Había un alcalde anterior al CatDog y después de **Tortimer** (La tortuga) sencillamente se fue (Dicho de forma suave), el dia antes de su renuncia tuvieron una discusion intensa. Fue un dia enfados, reproches y frustraciones y provocando una reacción en cadena, primero se fue él y poco a poco los vecinos hasta quedarse sola –“_Si no fuera por la llegada de **Al **y **Paca**, hubiera renunciado también a quedarme y no se… Lo cierto es que senti que les falle a todos…_” **Perro **y** Gato** se miraron preocupados por el cambio de actitud en Canela

–“_Pero eso ya está pasado, milagrosamente salimos de esta y Alguna Parte vuelve a estar vivo, esperemos que vuestra llegada haga que todo vaya a mejor_”

–“**_Canela…_**” Comenzo a hablar al felino de manera firme

–“_¿Sí?_”

–“_Daremos lo mejor de nosotros_” **Perro** se sorprendió al cambio de idea de Gato y sonríe feliz

–“_No lo dudo_” Sonría ella a **Gato **provocando que este se sonroje

–“_Te sientan bien los cascabeles_” Comentaba **Perro** como pidió su hermano

–“_Oh, Gracias_” La chica se rasca la nuca sonrojandose tambien

Ambos volvieron a su tienda de campaña y el felino se quedó pensando en la situación de su amiga y en el compromiso que acababa de aceptar. _‘Supongo que era inevitable’_ Pensaba este mientras finalmente se dormía

Al día siguiente entre ventas y trueques finalmente reúnen las bayas que pedían, sin embargo, al intentar entregar el dinero. **Tom Nook** interviene: –“_Ah, No hace falta que me paguéis, la chica que acaba de salir os ha pagado la deuda_” Señala a una chica humana que acababa de salir, viéndola dirigiéndose al museo


End file.
